Praquel : The Seven Cursed Eyes
by Rain714
Summary: Para manusia yang memiliki kekuatan mata terkutuk berusaha menyembunyikan eksistensinya di dunia... Namun, takdir berkata lain. Waktu yang terus berputar membuat mereka harus terlibat di dunia yang kacau dan penuh dengan perseteruan... Akankah mereka berhasil bersatu dan hidup bahagia di dunia tanpa adanya Tuhan! One shot! Sequelnya dah ada kok...


**~The Seven Cursed Eyes~**

**Disclaimer** : B**ukan milik saya...!**

**Warning** : Gaje!, Typo! Dimana-mana, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Imajinasi Author!, **Gak Suka Jangan Baca!...**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Supranatural, Dll pokoknya, hehe~**

**Rating** : **M**

**Summary** : Para manusia yang memiliki kekuatan mata terkutuk berusaha menyembunyikan eksistensinya di dunia... Namun, takdir berkata lain. Waktu yang terus berputar membuat mereka harus terlibat di dunia yang kacau dan penuh dengan perseteruan... Akankah mereka berhasil bersatu dan hidup bahagia di dunia tanpa adanya Tuhan!

•

•

Di sebuah panti asuhan yang terletak jauh didalam hutan, seorang pria yang memakai pakaian serba hitam berambut hitam sedang duduk di atas tubuh seorang wanita tua yang penuh akan darah.

"Cih kuso, energi mereka tak cukup untuk memuaskan rasa laparku." pandangannya tertuju pada beberapa anak-anak yang tergeletak di tanah dengan tubuh yang tak lengkap.

Kryuuk!

"Ugh, rasa lapar ini semakin menjadi-jadi." wajah penuh darah itu nampak kelihatan pucat, "Sepertinya aku harus memakan mereka sampai tak tersisa." seringai tipis diwajahnya.

Satu persatu sisa-sisa tubuh anak-anak tak bernyawa itu ia makan dengan rakus. Tak peduli bagian mana yang ia makan yang penting isi perutnya terisi.

"Cih masih belum, padahal aku telah menghabiskan semuanya." pria serba hitam itu bangkit dari duduknya yang telah di penuhi tumpukan tulang dan tidak lupa pula dengan mayat seorang wanita tua itu.

Ia memang sengaja tidak memakan wanita tua itu, dikarenakan dagingnya sudah tidak memiliki rasa, bukannya membuat dirinya kenyang malah mendatangkan penyakit.

Mata hitam pria itu membola menatap sosok anak kecil yang berdiri tepat di depannya, 'Sejak kapan anak ini berdiri di sini, kenapa aku tak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya!' batin pria itu terkejut, soalnya ia mempunyai kemampuan yang peka terhadap mana terutama pada matanya

Anak kecil itu menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar, "kenapa kau membunuh teman-teman ku?" Tanyanya dengan suara kecil.

Pria serba hitam itu cuma diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan itu, 'Entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu hal buruk akan terjadi.' batinnya menatap anak kecil itu.

"Kenapa, kenapa, ken**APA!** **KENAPA! KENAPAAAA!**" suara kecil itu lama kelamaan menjadi berat, ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria serba hitam itu dengan mata pentagram berwarna biru, serta seringai kejam di wajahnya.

Pria itu melebarkan matanya dan seketika mata hitamnya berubah menjadi merah dengan simbol salib di tengahnya, 'Mustahil, mata itu... [Alpha Stigma]!' batinnya tak percaya.

"**MATI!**" suara berat itu membuat pria itu waspada, dan benar saja lingkaran sihir muncul diatasnya dan meledak.

Blarr!

Anak kecil itu menatap kumpulan asap dengan senyuman kemanangan, ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sosok seseorang didalam asap itu.

"Yare yare, tak kusangka kau akan menyerang secara langsung..." mata berbentuk salib itu menatap tajam kearah anak kecil itu, "...tapi terima kasih atas serangannya, kau membuatku kenyang seketika." lanjutnya, dengan cepat ia menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

Anak kecil itu menggeram saat tergetnya hilang dari pandangannya, matanya melihat ke kiri-kanan mencari sosok pria itu. Saat ia merasakan pria itu ia segera berbalik dan melihat sebuah tendangan mengarah pada wajahnya.

Dugh! wush! brukk!

Sosok anak kecil itu terhempas beberapa meter dan menumbangkan beberapa pohon akibat tendangan keras dari pria itu.

"Cih, kuhurap tendangan itu tidak membuatnya tewas." ucap pria itu menatap beberapa pohon tumban akibat tubrukan anak kecil itu.

Grrrr!

Seketika pria itu waspada saat mendengar geraman, 'Dia datang!' batinnya.

Wush! bugh!

Pukulan keras anak kecil itu ia tahan dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, matanya melebar saat melihat warna pada mata anak kecil itu, yang awalnya berwarna biru kini berganti menjadi merah.

'Cih sial, dia masuk [Berserk Mode]!'batinnya terkejut dan tubuhnya terhempas akibat kuatnya pukulan yang diterimanya.

Anak kecil tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas dengan seringai kejam.

"**AKU YANG MENGETAHUI... AKU YANG MENCIPTAKAN... AKU YANG MENGHAPUSKAN... KHAKHAKHA!**" muncullah lima buah lingkaran sihir yang persis dengan bentuk matanya yang mengarah ke langit dan bersusun.

"Sudah cukup..." tiba-tiba muncul pria itu tepat di hadapannya sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke wajahnya dan menutup matanya, "... sekarang tidur lah!" seketika kesadaran anak kecil itu hilang beserta lingkaran sihir yang ikut menghilang.

"Hah, hampir saja anak ini lepas kendali. Hampir saja ia menghancurkan tempat ini dengan sihirnya yang tadi, walaupun masih sangat lemah tapi efeknya mungkin bisa meratakan satu kota." ucap pria itu menatap wajah damai anak kecil itu yang tergeletak dilantai.

•

•

•

Pagi hari di sebuah panti asuhan yang keadaan masih layak, tapi keadaan di sekitarnya sungguh memperihatinkan banyak pohon yang tumban akibat pertarungan tadi malam.

Sosok anak kecil itu kini tertidur pulas, tapi cahaya matahari yang menyinari dunia ini telah membuatnya terbangun.

"Ugh! kepalaku ittai, dimana ini?" Manik saphire indah miliknya menatap sekitarnya dan tertuju pada sosok pria berpakaian serba hitam, tiba-tiba muncul ingatan tentang kejadian tadi malam.

"K-kau...?" Kedua matanya melotot ketakutan melihat pria yang telah membunuh teman-temannya.

"Tak perlu takut bocah!" Ucap pria itu melangkah mendekati anak kecil itu, tapi saat ia mendekat anak itu mundur kebelakang.

"Hah, tenanglah... Perkenalkan namaku Tiir Rumibul, kalau kamu?" Ucap pria itu memperkenalkan diri dan berusaha menenangkan anak kecil Tiir tidak mendapat tanggapan dari anak itu.

"Hah, baiklah akan ku jelaskan mengenai kejadian semalam." ucapnya tersenyum sambil duduk tepat di depan anak itu yang masih meringkuk ketakutan.

"Dengarkan aku bocah, kita ini sama... sama-sama monster!" ucap Tiir dengan seringai tipis yang membuat anak itu tambah ketakutan.

Tiir lalu mengaktifkan matanya, "Lihat mataku bocah!" Anak kecil itu dengan ketakutan melihat mata merah bersimbol salib itu dan seketika matanya langsung berubah menjadi pentagram berwarna biru saat bertemu dengan mata milik Tiir.

"Apa kau lihat mataku ini, inilah yang disebut dengan [Cursed Eyes], begitu juga dengan matamu lihatlah sendiri" ucap Tiir memberikan sebuah cermin kecil pada anak kecil itu yang mengambilnya dengan tangan bergetar.

Anak itu mulai mengaca dan melebarkan matanya saat melihat bahwa mata saphire miliknya telah tergantikan oleh pentagram berwarna biru, "Ti-tidak mungkin!" ucapnya dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Terimalah takdir mu itu, kita hanyalah manusia biasa yang telah diberi keistimewaan yaitu mata terkutuk" ucap Tiir lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto itu namaku" ucapan anak kecil itu membuat Tiir tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik menatap Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Naruto ya, cukup bagus...dan apa yang terjadi semalam itu merupakan kenyataan...kau tidak perlu berusaha melupakan bahwa teman-teman mu telah ku makan habis!" ucap Tiir dengan nada datar dan tak berperasaan, ia pikir percuma saja menyembunyikan kebenaran yang pahit karena manusia tak akan pernah maju sebelum mengalami kejadian yang menyakitkan.

"Aku akan menunggumu di luar!" Tiir kemudian keluar meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang menunduk.

Bocah 10 tahun itu merenungkan apa yang telah terjadi, 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batinnya tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

'Mungkin percaya pada orang itu merupakan keputusan yang tepat!' batinnya memikirkan keputusan yang harus diambilnya, 'Tidak, mungkin saja ia membiarkan ku hidup untuk menjadi bahan persediaan makanannya!' matanya bergetar takut jika pemikirannya benar. Setelah beberapa lama memikirkan keputusan yang harus diambilnya, akhirnya ia dapat memutuskan.

"Yosh aku akan memutuskannya!" ucapnya dengan tekad yang bulat

•

•

•

Tiir memandangi langit biru yang dihiasi oleh sebuah benda berwarna putih yang terus bergerak yang dinamakan awan.

"Kebebasan... Awan dengan bebasnya bergerak di atas langit, aku juga ingin bebas berkeliaran di dunia ini tanpa adanya hambatan yang bisa datang kapan saja." Tiir bermonolog sendiri tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang telah berdiri disampingnya

"Eto, apakah kamu takkan memakanku?" Tiir yang mendengar pertanyaan konyol Naruto seketika tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Hahaha, mana mungkin aku memakan orang yang mirip dengan ku." jawab Tiir tersenyum tulus.

"Ne Naruto, apakah kamu percaya bahwa masih ada mahluk lain yang hidup dunia ini selain manusia?" pertanyaan Tiir mungkin agak kurang pas untuk anak berumur 10 tahun, tapi Tiir tahu bahwa Naruto bukanlah bocah biasa yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Semenjak Tiir melihat Naruto yang datang menghampirinya setelah ia melihat teman-temannya dimakan oleh Tiir, Tiir menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto punya keberanian yang tidak dimiliki oleh anak seusianya bahkan diatasnya.

Namun pertanyaan Tiir cuma dibalas gelengan, "Hah, di dunia ini dihuni oleh banyak ras, contohnya manusia, sebagai ras yang paling lemah tapi paling berpotensi dari yang lainnya. Apakah kamu mau ikut dengan ku mengelilingi dunia ini dan menikmati kebebasan ini?" setelah memberikan gambaran tentang dunia ini, Tiir kemudian menawarkan ajakan kepada Naruto

Tapi jawaban tak kunjung ia dapat membuat Tiir kehabisan akal untuk membujuk Naruto, "Tentu saja aku akan mengajarimu mengendalikan matamu itu!" kali ini penawaran Tiir mendapat tanggapan dari Naruto yang sangat antusias

"Uwoooh benarkah!" Ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, Tiir cuma sweatdrop melihat tingkah Laku Naruto, 'Seberapapun besar keberanian yang dimilikinya, ternyata ia tetap bocah berusia 10 tahun.' batin Tiir tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang sudah tidak takut padanya lagi.

"Yosh bersiaplah kita akan pergi pagi ini" Ucap Tiir berdiri bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

"Heeeeeeehhhh" teriak Naruto.

•

•

•

Setelah dua tahun bersama Tiir mengelilingi dunia ini, Naruto telah mengetahui tentang beberapa ras yang ada di dunia ini, Naruto juga pernah bertemu dan berinteraksi secara langsung dengan ras lain. Ras yang lain ternyata ada yang hidup berdampingan dengan manusia maupun yang tidak, untuk sementara Naruto telah bertemu dengan Youkai, Da-tenshi dan Akuma. Naruto kadang juga terpaksa bertarung dengan Akuma maupun Da-tenshi, saat itulah ia diajarkan oleh Tiir untuk menggunakan kekuatan matanya [Alpha Stigma].

Kemampuan matanya yaitu ia bisa meniru segala jenis sihir yang dikeluarkan oleh lawannya, dan itu sangat efektif untuk melawan lawan yang selalu bergantung pada sihir.

Di umurnya 12 tahun ini ia sudah memiliki kemampuan serta pengalaman bertarung melawan Akuma dan Da-tenshi yang selalu ia temui selama perjalanan.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di Inggris, London. Mereka kemari karena mendengar bahwa di London juga terdapat pengguna mata terkutuk yang sama dengan mereka, jadinya mereka berdua langsung menuju London untuk menemui sekaligus mengajaknya ikut dan melindunginya.

Naruto menikmati hembusan angin dari atas menara jam, mata saphire miliknya menatap Tiir yang datang membawa sebuah peta.

"Sepertinya energi miliknya sedang kacau, aku merasakan bahwa energi-nya berada disekitar pelabuhan ini!" ucap Tiir sambil menunjuk lokasi yang ada di peta.

Mata saphire miliknya menatap aneh lokasi yang ditunjuk oleh Tiir, "Bukannya ini adalah gudang penyimpanan garam yang sudah lama tak terpakai?!" ucap Naruto menatap Tiir yang kini menyeringai.

"Benar, dan kau tahukan apa yang ada didalam sebuah gudang lama?" Seringai Tiir makin lebar.

"Makanan untuk mu dan pengetahuan untukku!" jawab Naruto dengan seringai tipis.

"Hhh, kita pergi sekarang ikuze!"

Skip time

Di pelabuhan yang hening terdapat sebuah gudang yang sudah tak terpakai bertahun-tahun, nampak dua orang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam.

"Hoamm, lakukan seperti biasa Naruto. Aku akan menyusup, jaa na!" seketika Tiir langsung menghilang meninggalkan Naruto yang belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hah, mattaku. Baiklah kita coba!" ucap Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu gudang tersebut dan masuk kedalam dengan membuka dan menutupnya kembali.

"Yoo minna-san!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat 45. Naruto menyeringai ketika merasakan beberapa mahluk menyerupai hewan muncul.

"Hhh, lihat minna ada seorang bocah!" tawa sosok manusia berkepala banteng yang bertubuh besar yang membawa sebuah kapak yang besar.

"Sepertinya dia tersesat, khukhukhu!" kali ini sosok bertubuh kuda berkepala manusia yang menyeramkan.

"Dia pasti lezat, tubuh kecilnya sangatlah rendah lemak dan dagingnya pasti sangatlah lembut." ucap sosok perempuan yang bertubuh ular dengan air liur yang terus menetes.

"Cepat bunuh dia, Akuma!" perintah sosok yang berbeda dari yang lainnya, sosok pria dewasa dengan pakaian hitam seorang pendeta.

'Tiga diantaranya Akuma dan satunya cuma manusia, khukhu.' batin Naruto menatap mahluk menyeramkan di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya kau akan mat-" sebelum perkataannya selesai sebuah Light Spear telah tertancap di kepalanya dan membuat nya menjadi abu seketika. Kedua temannya terkejut melihat temannya mati begitu mudahnya.

"Grrr, SIALAN kau bocah!" sosok bertubuh kuda itu dengan cepat berlari kearah Naruto dengan sebuah pedang panjang.

"Jangan gegabah baka!"

Naruto tidak bergeming saat sosok bertubuh kuda itu sudah berada di depannya sambil menebaskan pedangnya.

"Huh lamban!"

Crass!

"Uhk, b-bagaimana bisa?!" sosok bertubuh kuda itu menatap Naruto terkejut dan melihat ke bawah tepat di dadanya yang telah tertancap sebuah Light Spear.

Naruto berdiri tegak dengan Light Spear ditangan kirinya yang tertancap di dada lawannya, ia kemudian menciptakan Light Sword ditangan kanannya dan menebas leher lawan nya.

Crasss!

Kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya dan berubah menjadi abu. "Sepertinya kau yang terakhir ne hebi-chan." Naruto menatap wanita bertubuh ular itu dengan mata pentagram biru.

Wanita ular itu ketakutan melihat mata Naruto, ia segera berbalik dan berusaha pergi dari Naruto.

Crass!

"Arhhkk!" wanita ular itu berteriak menahan rasa sakit dari Light Spear yang tertancap di ekor nya.

"Kau mau kabur ne, hebi-chan." ucap Naruto yang sudah berada tepat didepan wanita ular itu dengan sebuah Light Sword ditangannya.

"Jangan bunuh aku, kumohon ampuni aku." wanita ular itu langsung bersujud di bawah Naruto. Mata pentagram biru miliknya menatap wanita ular itu dengan pandangan bosan.

"Mati!"

Crasss!

Naruto menebas kepala wanita ular itu tanpa perasaan, ia lalu melirik kearah pria berpakaian pendeta itu. Sedangkan pria itu ketakutan saat melihat mata Naruto.

"Hiiii! k-kau bakemono!" ucap pria itu melangkah kebelakang. Naruto kemudian melangkah dan menatap pendeta itu dengan seringai tipis, "Kau benar pak tua, dan sekarang aku akan membunuhmu!" ia kemudian menciptakan Light Spear ditangannya.

"Tidakkkkkk!" Pria pendeta itu segera berbalik dan lari.

"Seperti kata nii-san, biarkan satu lepas dan ia akan membawamu ke lainnya." ucap Naruto yang telah menghilangkan Light Spear nya dan mengikuti perginya pendeta itu.

Setelah beberapa mengikuti pendeta itu ia melihat jalan menuju ke bawah, 'Ruang bawah tanah kah!' batinnya dan melompat kedalam.

Wush! tap!

Naruto segera mengaktifkan matanya dan melihat sekitarnya, ia kemudian berjalan dengan pelan dan tiba-tiba merasakan getaran dan mendengar suara ledakan. Naruto segera berlari menuju sumber suara. Setibanya di sana ia melihat seorang pria serba hitam sedang memakan pendeta yang di ikutinya tadi.

"Nii-san, apakah sudah ketemu?" Naruto bertanya kepada pria serba hitam yang kini telah berdiri dan menoleh kebelakang, "Masuklah keruangan itu, ia berada di sana. Aku masih punya beberapa bahan makanan yang harus dihabiskan."

Naruto melirik ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Tiir, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" ucapnya dan segera masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Cleck!

Pintu dibuka oleh Naruto dan mengamati seisi ruangan itu, pandangan Naruto kemudian tertuju pada sosok perempuan berusia 10 tahun yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Naruto kemudian menghampiri perempuan itu dan menatap wajahnya, ia lalu menyentuh wajah perempuan itu yang membuatnya terbangun.

"Ugh! aku ada dimana?"

Naruto segera mundur satu langkah dan menatap wajah perempuan itu dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, "Kawaii!" gumam Naruto dan tanpa ia sadari mata pentagram biru nya aktif.

"Eh, anu eto apakah kamu nggak takut sama aku?" ucqp gadis itu menunduk.

"Hah, mana mungkin... Gadis seimut dirimu menakutkan!" Naruto malah bingung.

"Eto, itu karena mereka takut pada mataku ini?" gadis itu memperlihatkan mata kirinya yang berwarna kuning berbentuk seperti jam dengan angka Romawi.

Naruto yang melihat mata gadis itu langsung terdiam. Gadis itu yang melihat Naruto terdiam cuma menunduk, "Ternyata kamu juga takut ya?!" gumam gadis itu dengan senyuman kecut.

"Menikahlah dengan ku!"

Seketika gadis itu terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Heeeeeeehhhh!"

"A-apa k-kamu tidak takut dengan ku?" Tanya gadis itu tergagap.

"Eh, takut?... kamu itu sangat imut tahu!" jawab Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"A-ku imut?" Gadis itu menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lebar.

"Hu-um, jadi maukah kau menikah dengan ku!"

"Eto, aku masih kecil untuk melakukan hal itu!" jawab gadis itu menunduk dan menyatukan kedua telunjuk tangannya di dadanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Kalau begitu jika kamu sudah besar nanti, maukah kamu menikah dengan ku?"

Gadis itu terkejut menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lebar dan kemudian tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, "Hu-um!"

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari gadis itu sangat senang, "Yosha... Jadi nama kamu siapa?"

"Tokisaki Kurumi." jawab gadis itu malu-malu.

"Cantik! kayak orang nya, hehe... Kalau aku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto ne Kurumi-chan." ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai kah perkenalannya?!"

Naruto segera menengok kebelakang dan berteriak gak jelas, "Ne nii-san, aku udah punya calon istri lho hehe... Ne lihat nii-san cantik kan hehe!" teriaknya sambil menunjukkan Kurumi pada Tiir.

Sedangkan Tiir cuma sweatdrop melihat tingkah Naruto, 'Nih bocah, ada-ada aja... Mattaku! Naruto!' batin Tiir tersenyum tipis.

"Tokisaki Kurumi kah..." Ucap Tiir memandang Kurumi yang ketakutan, "H-ha'i!"

"Maukah Kamu ikut dengan kami mengelilingi dunia ini?" ajak Tiir.

"Ya Kurumi-chan, ikutlah dengan kami!"

"Eto, apa tidak apa-apa... Soalnya di tempat tinggal ku dulu, aku ditakuti semua orang!"

"Dengar Kurumi!..." Ucap Tiir dengan keras sambil memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas kecil, "...jangan kamu pedulikan apa kata orang lain, teruslah memandang kedepan, yakini apa yang menurut kamu benar dan janganlah pernah memalingkan pandangan mu terhadap jalan yang kamu pilih, ingat itu Kurumi!" Tiir melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada tinggi.

Kedua mata beda warna Kurumi bergetar mendengar perkataan Tiir yang membuatnya mengingat kembali perkataan ayahnya.

Flashback~

"Ne Kurumi-chan, lakukanlah apa yang menurut kamu benar ya, Kurumi-chan tidak perlu mendengarkan ucapan orang lain ne." ucap ayahnya Kurumi sambil mengelus rambut hitam miliknya.

"Ha'i otou-sama" balsanya dengan senyuman cerah

Flashback End~

Kurumi kemudian menangis ketika mengingat perkataan ayahnya, "Hiks hiks, otou-sama!"

"Berhenti menangis Kurumi-chan, aku janji akan menjaga Kurumi-chan sampai mati!" ucap Naruto dengan tegas sambil memeluk Kurumi.

'Hah mattaku! kau memang tegar Naruto.' batin Tiir memandangi dua bocah yang saling berpelukan.

"Bukan maksud aku mengganggu kalian, tapi sepertinya kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini!" ucap Tiir dengan nada dibuat-buat nya yang membuat kedua bocah itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ke arah lain dengan wajah memerah. Tiir hanya tertawa dalam hati melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Yosh kita pergi!" Tiir kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Jadi Kurumi-chan, maukah kamu ikut dengan kami?" ajak Naruto yang dibalas anggukan kepala.

"Ha'i!"

Tiir melirik kebelakang melihat Naruto yang menggendong Kurumi di belakangnya dan kembali menatap kearah depan dengan pandangan tajam, 'Takkan ku biarkan siapapun berani melukai keluarga ku, siapapun itu.' batin Tiir dengan mata merah menyala.

•

•

•

Di atas gedung terlihat sosok laki-laki berpakaiannya serba hitam dengan mata hitam berdiri dipagar pembatas memandang tajam jalanan yang ramai.

"Hah, tak kusangka zaman berubah secepat ini." Tiir menghela nafas.

Angin malam berhembus kencang menerpa wajah Tiir yang putih pucat, mata hitamnya telah tergantikan mata merah berlambang salib.

"Zero, apakah kamu bagian dari kami!" ucap Tiir mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh Da-tenshin yang dibunuhnya tadi.

Flashback~

Setelah menyuruh Naruto untuk menyerang secara langsung Tiir pergi kebelakang gudang dan menyusup masuk kedalam.

Tiir sangat menyukai bergerak diam-diam makanya ia menyuruh Naruto untuk mengalihkan perhatian hingga memberinya waktu untuk melakukan penyusupan.

Sesampainya di dalam gudang Tiir menemukan sebuah jalan menuju ke bawah, 'Ruang bawah tanah kah?!' batin Tiir dengan tatapan malas.

Tiir kemudian melompat masuk ke dalam jalan itu, Tiir menatap jalanan yang terbuat dari kayu itu dengan seringai, 'Banyak sekali Da-tenshin maupun Akuma di sini, khukhukhu!' batinnya dan segera berlari menuju dimana para mangsanya berkumpul.

Tiir yang sudah sampai di ujung jalan menatap puluhan manusia bersayap gagak dan juga manusia setengah monster.

"Yare-yare, lihat mereka sangat lezat!" Tiir sudah tidak tahan lagi dan menyerang mereka secara langsung.

Wush! blarr!

Tiir melesat dengan cepat menusuk jantung lawannya dengan tangannya dan mencabut kembali tangganya yang telah memegang sebuah jantung yang masih berdetak kemudian ia memakannya.

"Siapa dia? dari mana datangnya?"

"Boss! sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu!"

"Hhh, manusia kah."

Mata merah salib nya menatap sekumpulan Da-tenshin dan Akuma, "Siapa selanjutnya!" Ucapnya dengan seringai lebar.

"Cih! serang manusia itu!" Da-tenshin bersayap dua pasang memerintahkan para Da-tenshin dan Akuma untuk menyerang Tiir.

"Tunjukkan serangan hebat kalian!" Ucap Tiir berdiri menatap ratusan Light Spear dan Demonic Power yang mengarah padanya.

Wush! blarrr! blarrr!

Kepulan asap dimana-mana, serangan itu tepat mengenai dimana Tiir berdiri.

"Apa dia sudah mati?"

"Cih! dasar manusia lemah."

Da-tenshin yang memiliki dua pasang sayap memandang kearah kepulan asap itu dan melebarkan matanya saat merasakan hawa keberadaan Tiir, "Semuanya bersiap dia masih hidup!"

'Cih apa-apaan nafsu membunuh ini, dia bukan manusia biasa, dia...bakemono!' batin Da-tenshin itu melebarkan matanya saat merasakan nafsu membunuh yang terpancar dari Tiir.

Setelah kepulan asap itu hilang, nampaklah sosok Tiir yang berdiri dengan kokoh tanpa adanya cacat berbanding terbalik dengan sekitarnya yang hancur berantakan akibat serangan dari Light Spear dan Demonic Power.

"Khakha, apa hanya ini kekuatan kalian?" ucap Tiir pelan memejamkan matanya, "Akan kutunjukkan kepada kalian kekuatan seorang pengguna [Cursed Eye]!" lanjut Tiir dengan suara lantang dan membuka matanya yang berwarna merah dengan lambang salib.

Tiir kemudian berlari menuju para Akuma dan menebas mereka dengan kedua tangannya.

Crass! crasss! crasss!

"Khakhakha, lemah!..." Tiir memotong kepala lawannya dan melesat ke yang lainnya, "...lamban!..." jantung lawannya ia keluarkan secara paksa, "...tak berguna!" Tiir membelah dua ekor minotaur.

"A-apa d-dia me-membantai semua Akuma, tidak mungkin!"

"D-dia monster!"

"Cih siapkan light Spears kalian dan serang dia!" perintah Da-tenshin bersayap dua pasang.

"Ha'i!"

Ratusan light Spears menghujani Tiir, sedangkan Tiir hanya menyeringai lebar saat serangan mereka hampir mencapai tubuhnya. Seketika ratusan light Spears itu terhisap kedalam mulutnya.

"Hah, serangan kalian ternyata tak buruk juga!" ucap Tiir dengan mata merah menyala.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

"Serangan kita dihisap oleh nya?!"

"Ma-mata apa itu!"

"Cih kuso! kalian semua ayo serang dia bersama!" ucap Da-tenshin bersayap dua pasang melesat ke arah Tiir yang diikuti oleh yang lainnya dengan sebuah Light Sword ditangannya.

"Majulah kalian semua!" ucap Tiir dan melesat kearah para Da-tenshin.

Crass! crasss! crasss!

Da-tenshin bersayap dua pasang itu melebarkan matanya saat melihat Tiir melewatinya dan menuju ke belakangnya.

'Cepat sekali!' batinnya terkejut.

Da-tenshin itu segera berhenti dan berbalik, ia melebarkan matanya melihat teman-temannya telah terpotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian.

Tiir memandang Da-tenshin yang tersisa dengan seringai tipis, "Kamu yang terakhir kah?"

"Siapa kamu? apakah kamu Zero?" tanya Da-tenshin itu ketakutan.

Tiir mengerutkan keningnya, "Zero?, Siapa lagi itu." ucap Tiir memandang tajam Da-tenshin yang ketakutan saat melihat mata merahnya.

"D-dia seorang monster yang menjadi ancaman kami dan sering menghabisi teman-teman ku." ucap Da-tenshin itu ketakutan.

Crass!

"Nggak kenal!" ucap Tiir datar sambil memotong kepala lawannya. Mata Tiir melirik kesamping saat merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang, 'Manusia kah?!' batinnya.

Dan benar saja ia melihat manusia yang sedang berlari ketakutan, Tiir dengan cepat bergerak tepat dihadapannya dan membunuhnya.

Crass!

"Khakhakha, makanan!" Tiir kemudian memakan manusia itu dengan lahap hingga merasakan hawa keberadaan Naruto yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Flashback End~

Tiir menghela nafas pelan sambil memandang wajah Naruto yang tertidur pulas dan Kurumi yang tidur sambil memeluk tangan kiri Naruto dengan erat.

Mata Tiir tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah dan memandang tajam kearah luar, 'Takkan kubiarkan siapapun melukai keluarga!' batin Tiir dengan tekad yang kuat.

•

•

•

**~The End~**

Fiuuh, hah melelahkan juga menulis fic ini... Bercanda kok hehe...

Yosh kita ketemu lagi, Rain714 siap melayani anda hehe... Ehmk ini merupakan fic Fantasi pertama ku jadi aku perlu saran yang dari para readers dan senpai, untuk kemajuan teknologi nano (bercanda tehe~) tentu saja kemajuan kemampuan penulisan saya...

Oh iya, fic ini oneshoot brother. Jadi barang siapa yang mengharapkan sekuelnya tak perlu khawatir, sekuelnya saat ini sedang dalam proses hehe, yang sabar ya...

Ya cukup sekian semuanya, bye-bye para jomblo...

Salam Rain714

**#MaekiGassingAnnulisi**


End file.
